


Seb's Halloween

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Seb goes trick or treating
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Seb's Halloween

Seb was so excited for Halloween this year. This was the first year that he was going trick or treating. Seb was going as a scrapper like his daddy Aaron. He had his hammer and screwdriver that he took around everywhere; he had a little orange vest and a hat. Seb was so excited that he was dressed like his daddy Aaron. He even had a brown beard to match his daddy.   
“Daddy, we go?” Seb asked excitedly.   
“Yes, we are just waiting for your daddy Robert to come downstairs.   
“Daddy. Come down, we go.” Seb yelled upstairs so that his daddy would come down so that they could go.   
Liv was watching little Sarah as they were taking Seb trick or treating, as Liv’s party did not start until after they were back.   
“I’m coming Seb I’m coming/” Robert called down. Robert was dressed as a mechanic and Aaron as a businessman. The whole family looked happy and right together.   
“We go,” Seb said as he took both of his dads hands.   
The three of them left and went to the first stop. The first Stop was David shop.  
“David trick o treat?”? Seb asked.   
“Are you dressed up like daddy Aaron?”  
Seb nodded that he was. David got some of his superior chocolates that the kids loved and gave him two whole pieces.   
“Seb, what do we say?” Aaron asked  
“Thank you, David,” Seb said and ran out of the shop towards the next stop. They were going to the pub next to see nana Chas and AUnti Vic.   
Seb ran into the pub and ran straight to nana Chas.   
“Nana Chas, look I’m like Daddy Aaron,” Seb told his grandma.   
“Can I take a picture?” Chas asked.   
Seb pulled his dads in so that the three of them could be in nana Chas’s picture. Seb was standing between his two dads who were smiling at him.   
Vic came out with some chocolate cake for Seb and Chas brought him some sweets.   
“This for me?” Seb asked.   
“Yes, it’s all for you.”   
Seb was happy, and he started eating the chocolate cake.   
“Do you need help?” Robert asked.   
“No daddy its mine,” Seb said and pushed the plate away from his dad. He had a big chocolate stain around his mouth, but he was happily enjoying his cake.   
“Auntie Vic, can I have more?”   
“One more that’s all that’s left.” She told Seb and gave him another slice of cake that he happily ate.   
“Seb are you ready to go to the next stop?” Robert asked him as he finished his cake.  
Seb nodded. He said goodbye and hugged nana Chas and auntie Vic before they left.   
Next stop they went to Liam’s house.   
“Dr C trick or treat?” Seb asked the doctor.   
“Here Seb this is for you, don’t share any with daddy Robert it’s all for you,” Liam said and winked at the toddler. Seb took the sweets and thanked the doctor for them.   
“Seb, you ready to go to grandma Diane’s?” Robert asked.   
“Gran Diane gran Diane, yay.” Seb jumped up and down, all excited. Seb loved his grandmother’s, they were always spoiling him and giving him sweets, and today when everyone was giving sweets, they were giving him more sweets.   
“Gran Daine trick or treat?” Seb said when she opened the door.  
“Seb, what do we have here?” Diane asked as she bent down to get to eye level with Seb.  
“I’m daddy Aaron, and now people give me sweets,” Seb said.   
“Wow you look great, and I have sweets fro you as well. Do you want some?” Diane asked.   
“Yes, yes. Sweets.” Seb excitedly jumped up and down.   
The three of them came in, and Seb took some sweets from Diane and put them in his bag. Some he wanted to eat now. Diane also made Seb a milkshake just for him. And Seb greedily drank all of it. Aaron and Robert watched Seb having fun, and that was what was important to them, that their son had fun trick or treating.   
When Seb finished his milkshake, it was time for them to head home.  
“Bye, gran Diane,” Seb said as he gave Diane a big hug.  
“Bye, Seb,” Diane said to the toddler.   
The three of them headed home. When they got home, Seb ran over to Liv.  
“How was it squirt?” Liv asked Seb.   
Seb showed Liv all the sweets that he got, Liv was surprised and was happy that he got so many sweets.   
Aaron and Robert were trying to put Seb to bed now, but he was hopped up on sugar.   
“Story daddy, story,” Seb said, and Aaron and Robert placed him in bed and read him a story. The fifth story finally wiped him out.   
Aaron and Robert were sitting downstairs and laying on the sofa, watching a movie.   
“Seb had fun tonight,” Aaron said.   
“In a few years, we will be doing this with two kids. I can’t believe that this is our Halloween now. Having kids and taking them trick or treating. I never thought it would be so much fun watching a child get so many sweets.”  
“It is amazing what we have here. We have two beautiful children, and we have Liv and each other. I could not have asked for anything better. I can’t believe that Seb will be three soon. I feel like he was just a baby yesterday.”  
“I know Sarah is only a few months old and she will probably be trick or treating next thing we know.”  
“I love you, Aaron,” Robert said.   
“I love you too.”   
Aaron and Robert kissed on the sofa and just enjoyed each other’s company. There was nothing quite like the two of them being together.


End file.
